Many of the portable changing enclosures invented are open on the bottom and have a plurality of members which must be secured together with many fasteners requiring more time and dexterity to assemble. They provide limited privacy, are impractical, and offer no protection from the debris and rugged terrain that will damage suits worn in association with cold water activities.